pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The SiNKHoLE
Oh no, not the sinkhole! This is a new world that I've created. Despite it's name, everything about it screams "He made it!" Plants Lily Life Jacket: The Lily Pads aren't suited for rough waters inside the sinkhole. These special life jackets, however, are! Shipwrecked Sunflower: Nervous and seasick, they produce small 25 sun sprites. However, with Lily Life Jackets everywhere around them, they will feel safe and sound while producing 75 sun sprites! Cap'n Root: His ship got stuck in the sinkhole, and now he's MAD! He uses his Captain's Key to swipe and stab zombies near him at an alarming rate! Seasick Chomper: This dude's ready to lose his lunch! Put that lunch to good use and make him spit it on zombies! Once he has spit 5 times, he'll be ready to eat again! Anchor Root: Sad about Cap'n Root grieving the loss of his ship, he strikes back against the sinkhole and grabs things out of the water and smacks zombies with them! Gimmick Water's Collapsing: Small sinkholes will appear and eat up 3 plants on Lily Life Jackets. By level 15, this amount would have grown to 5. Miscellaneous Items Hunk of Wood: Gotten after beating 1/3 of the levels. Crazy Dave appears and says: Dave: Hey! It's wood! I love random wood pieces! Penny: It may not be a random piece of wood, Dave. i'm afraid it came from our ship. Dave: Well, at least I love ships too! (cutscene ends) Hunk of Steel: Gotten after beating 2/3 of the levels. Crazy Dave appears and says: Dave: Hey Penny, is it okay for me to steal this hunk of steel? Penny: It is okay with me User Dave, mostly because this hunk of steel is ours. It's from our ship. Dave: But I thought stealing wasn't okay! S.S Root: Gotten after beating this world. Crazy Dave appears and says: Dave: Woooah! Dave: Can I steal this ship, Penny? Penny: In fact User Dave, that is our ship you've found. I therefore allow you to claim it. Dave: Woooah! I thought you would say nooooo! Penny: No! Sadly, there is no trophy for beating this world. However, the boat is listed as a trophy. So...I don't know anymore. Zombies Basic Trio: Ocean Conehead, Ocean Buckethead, Ocean Zombie Ocean Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of lots of Ocean Zombies. Deep Ocean Zombie: Drags plants he encounters into the deep blue. Sinkhole Zombie: When he enters the board, he makes a small sinkhole that eats up a Lily Life Jacket and the plant on it, if there is one. He continues to do this every two tiles he crosses. Water Wizard Zombie: If a plant is at least 4 tiles away from him, he will be able to send a water spell, killing the targeted plant (NOT healing). Ocean Imp: Jurassic Imp's equivalent except he is only thrown by Gargantuars. He cannot appear normally like other imps. He also has more health than the Jurassic Imp Sinkhole Gargantuar: Second in command of this huge sinkhole, he has Sinkhole Chief Zombie and Water Wizard Zombie's powers combined. He uses one their powers every 2 tiles moved across. Sinkhole Chief Commando: The first boss of this world out of three. As the commando, he can summon basic trio zombies. He summons these zombies every tile he crosses. Sinkhole Chief Zombie: Third in command of this huge sinkhole. He has Sinkhole Zombie's ability, except double the sinkholes created. Zombot Sinkhole Master: As the leader of the sinkhole, it's allowed to use the abilities of Sinkhole Chief Zombie and Water Wizard Zombie. It can also spawn all the zombies encountered. Levels to Look Out For Level 2: Gain Lily Life Jacket Level 3: Conveyor Belt level with Chomper, Tall-Nut and Lily Life Jacket Level 5: Deep Ocean Zombie introduced Level 6: Gain Shipwrecked Sunflower Level 8: Locked and Loaded level with Shipwrecked Sunflower, Lily Life Jacket and Reapeater Level 10: First Boss, Sinkhole Chief Commando. The reward is a Hunk of Wood (see miscellaneous) Level 11: Sinkhole Zombie introduced Level 14: Anchor Root gotten Levels 15, and 18: Locked and Loaded levels featuring Anchor Root, level 15 introducing Water Wizard and level 18 also being a "Don't let them trample flowers" level Level 20: Second Boss, Sinkhole Gargantuar. Ocean Imp technically also introduced (garg and imp thing). The reward is a Hunk of Steel (see miscellaneous) Level 23: Seasick Chomper gotten Level 24: Sinkhole Chief Zombie introduced Level 25: Conveyor Belt level with Chomper, Seasick Chomper and Toxic Chomper, beating this level gives you Cap'n Root Level 29: 4 wave Locked and Loaded level with all plants gained so far given, as well as testing everything learned so far for boss battle preparation Level 30: The Grand Finale, introducing the Zombot Sinkhole Master. Category:Worlds Category:Areas with Water Category:Areas Category:Creepes's Stuff